BLANCANIEVES Y EL CAZADOR
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Parodia no cómica, con un giro tétrico. Ciel quiere el corazón de Grell en venganza por lo que la parca le hizo a su tía, Grell confía ciegamente en Sebastian. El demonio será capas de cumplir con la orden de su amo, sin importar las consecuencias? *Ciel- la reina *Sebastian - el cazador *Grell - Blanca Nieves


Por primera vez, en muchos siglos, neva en el reino shinigami. Tanto en Londres, como en aquel limbo de almas penitentes, este es un invierno sin igual, es un invierno tan frío, que es capaz de congelar hasta el más noble corazón.

...

Grell sale de la oficina de su jefe William, con cara de pocos amigos, más papeleo y algunas horas extra fueron el castigo por su última osadía.

"Honestamente Sutcliff-senpai, no entiendo su apego a ese demonio, esas alimañas no son nuestros amigos, son peligrosos" advirtió Ronald con preocupación, sin embargo, la pelirroja simplemente sonrío despreocupada.

"Sebas-chan es diferente, él no me haría daño"

...

"Quiero su corazón" espetó sin piedad el joven conde "Es una orden"

"Yes, my Lord" sin más, pronunció el demonio mayordomo haciendo una reverencia, el destino de la parca carmesí estaba sellado.

...

Se desataría una guerra entre demonios y segadores, la muerte de un semidiós no sería fácilmente perdonada, mucho menos si se trataba de aquel pelirrojo shinigami, su antipático jefe sería un estorbo seguramente, pero sin importar nada, Sebastian tenía una orden que cumplir.

La muerte roja le acecha desde la copa de un blanco árbol cubierto de nieve, con gran regocijo admira a aquel hombre perfecto, las palabras de Ronald rondan su mente y es que, ella y el demonio han pasado ya tantas cosas juntos que la simple idea de Sebastian tratando de matarlo le parece una estupidez, ellos tuvieron sus altercados en el pasado, pero hoy en día son amigos. ¿Verdad?

Copos de nieve comienzan a caer, la nariz y mejillas de Grell hacen juego con su cabellera escarlata, de pronto un estornudo le hace perder el equilibrio y este cae al frío y duro suelo.

Con dolor en la espalda y la cadera, Grell intenta ponerse de pie, pero ande que siquiera logre alzar la cabeza, el demonio yace sobre él. "Sebas-chan" Grell pronuncia con entusiasmo, sin embargo, la cara del mayordomo denota todo, menos afabilidad, la mano enguantada de blanco como la nieve de inmediato toma el delgado cuello de su víctima, al principio es un agarre suave.

"¿Quieres jugar rudo? Sebby querido" se burla la muerte sin saber lo que le espera, el demonio sonríe en silencio.

"Grell-san, debo matarle" la mano del mayordomo del infierno baja hasta el pálido pecho de la pelirroja, exponiéndolo al friolento clima, ante la helada corriente de aire, la piel de Grell se eriza, los cálidos dedos de Sebastian disfrutan de la sensación.

"No lo harás" Grell acaricia la mejilla del demonio con afecto, "somos amigos" ante la última frase, Sebastian abre los ojos con sorpresa y repite en silencio la palabra amigos.

"Tu corazón, es una orden y no puedo dejarte vivir" explica el diablo en un intento por justificar el pecado que está a punto de cometer. (¿remordimiento? Quizá)

"Sebastian" la voz de su amo suena haciendo eco en aquel bosque que rodea su mansión. "No esperes más, quiero su corazón"

"No, por favor" Grell mendiga sin éxito, sólo hay temor en su mirada, en los ojos de Sebastian no hay arrepentimiento, aunque lo lamentará después.

Con sumo cuidado el sirviente retira su guante exponiendo su mano de uñas negras, mismas que lentamente se hunden en el frágil pecho de Grell, se puede escuchar el crujir de las costillas, el movimiento es lento y tortuoso, cualquiera diría que es a propósito, sin embargo, el demonio espera que algo o alguien le detenga como aquella primera vez de el caso de Jack el destripador. por voluntad propia Sebastian no puede detenerse, tiene que cumplir una orden.

"Te estás tardando!" Demanda el menor, las manos de mayordomo no están nada cerca el corazón, sin embargo, el daño causado al shinigami rojo es mayor al que imaginó, en ningún momento Grell intentó defenderse, Sebastian le maldijo por ello.

La boca del shinigami se abrió en una expresión de dolor, pero no emitió sonido alguno, en su lugar, el rugir de un motor acabó con el sórdido silencio de aquella escena.

Una podadora de césped derribó al mayordomo, hiriendolo gravemente del brazo con el que intentó tomar aquel vulnerable corazón apasionado, Sebastian fue lanzado a unos pocos metros de distancia de Grell, mientras tanto el cuerpo del carmín yacía medio enterrado en la nieve, debido a su escandaloso color, daba la impresión de ser un gran charco de sangre, un punto rojo en aquel fondo blanco.

"Eres un maldito!, alimañas como tú no merecen seguir viviendo" Escupió Ronald con rabia en un nuevo intento por matar al demonio, sin embargo, este esquivó el ataque con éxito.

"Soy el diablo. Qué harás, enviarme al infierno?, yo reino ahí" se burló Sebastian.

Ronald tomó en brazos a su malherido jefe y amigo para emprender la huida, odiaba tener que dejar vivo a Sebastian, pero con Grell tan gravemente herido, lo más listo sería marcharse pronto.

En un salto preciso, ambas parcas se perdieron en el cielo.

"Ibas a matarme" dijo Grell en un susurro lleno de incredulidad, una lágrima resbaló por su sonrosada y fría mejilla. La salada gota al caer del rostro del pelirrojo se congeló debido al frío del cruel invierno, cayendo a la tierra en forma de un diminuto diamante. Sin duda alguna, Sebastian había cumplido su misión, algo dentro de Grell murió.

"Lo dejaste huir" reclamó el su amo.

"Pero Tengo su corazón" explicó Sebastian mientras tomaba del suelo el pequeño cristal y lo guardaba celosamente en su bolsillo.

...

* * *

**Hola mis corderitos noctámbulos, está fue una muy breve historia que se me ocurrió a medianoche y tenía que escribirla antes de que se me olvidara.** XD

**Fue horrible escribir desde el teléfono, pero finalmente lo logré, faltan algunas acentuaciones y símbolos, pero mi cel es muy básico, lo corregiré en cuanto recupere mi compu, espero no dure mucho mi desgracia.**

**Gracias a todos por leer.**


End file.
